Bob the Cat 3
Bob the Cat 3: The Encounter He ran as fast as he could and frantically climbed. When he got to the top he glanced around. He noticed something and quickly turned around. He jumped in shock as he realized what it was… Earlier: Another normal day, Bob the cat thought. Bob was walking around the neighborhood looking for something to do. Bob coughed as a car zoomed by, releasing foul gas into the air. He walked for about half an hour when, turning around a corner, a centipede sprang at him! Bob yowled and terror and ran around in random directions, confused and startled by the sudden attack. As Bob regained focus he saw the abnormally large and aggressive centipede charging toward him and once again started running. He turned around again to see if the centipede was still chasing him. He soon saw it running through some tall grass, heading straight for him. Bob started running again but the centipede pursued him, keeping a good pace. As Bob the cat realized he was heading toward a corner, he swiftly turned directions, causing the centipede get tangled up. The centipede quickly recovered and continued to pursue Bob. Bob was starting to tire and thought about what he could do. He quickly came up with the idea of climbing his house. It might have seemed impossible but Bob’s owner’s house was different than normal houses. It had many small ledges and many windows aligned in perfect columns. As Bob was thinking about his plan, he wasn’t paying attention and accidentally stumbled over a rock. He lay sprawled out on the ground and saw the centipede getting closer and closer. He quickly scrambled to his feet as the centipede got dangerously close. He ran as fast as he could and frantically climbed. When he got to the top he glanced around. He noticed something and quickly turned around. He jumped in shock as he realized what it was. The centipede! It had somehow managed to climb the house as quick as Bob and was scuttling in a zigzag pattern toward him. Bob, shocked and not knowing what to do, jumped/fell off the roof and landed with a thud below. At this point Bob was starting to get exhausted. He tried running but got jumbled up and fell. Bob lay sprawled on the ground, gazing upward. He saw the centipede swiftly scuttling down the side of the house. Bob slowly got back on his feet and started running. He knew he wouldn’t be able to run for much longer. He turned around. He would fight. He jumped over the centipede and pinned in with a paw. He saw the centipede turn its head to bite his paw and quickly jumped away. He swatted the centipede away from him with a paw. The centipede flew into a clump of grass. Moments later, it came scuttling back out. Time seemed to slow as the deadly centipede scuttled toward the very exhausted and defenseless Bob. The centipede was inches away when a dark shadow appeared overhead. Bob glanced up. A huge feathery creature landed right in front of Bob. A hawk!!! Bob hissed in warning but it wasn’t interested in Bob. Almost as quick as it landed, it flew back up. Bob glanced up. He saw something small and long clutched in the hawk’s talons. The centipede. Bob sighed in relief that first of all, the hawk didn’t attack him, and second, the centipede was now gone. Bob slowly and exhaustedly trudged back home. He slumped down on on the small, ripped up cushion that served as his bed. As he woke up he saw his owner dumping food in his bowl. Delighted, Bob walked over and gulped down the cat food. Normally, the food tasted horrible and bitter, but since he was hungry from his encounter with the centipede, it tasted as good as a fresh mouse. He walked outside and lay on the soft wet grass, scenting the air. He got up and walked to the front of his house and looked around. He saw forest behind houses. He saw cars zooming on the road every so often. And he saw… a challenge. Waiting for him. Bob the cat’s story will continue in the next story...